New Kids Cause Love, Hell, and Sex
by Thornmaster
Summary: Title says it all, sucky summary. Pairings are B.S/Tsu DK/Liz/Patty and Maka/Soul


When saying I love you, twice is never enough.

"…and Zimmerman." Dr. Stein called the last name on roll.

"Here." The strange accent called out, Maka looked in the general direction of the voice before turning her attention down to sensei again.

"Good, only one absence. Before we begin we have new students. Please welcome Doragon Hikari, and his weapon Kyari Hamiruton. Please show them great respect as they came from a very faraway place, and I would much like to dissect them." At that time they entered the class room. Doragon was tall lanky, well dressed. Much like Kid only with blue jeans on underneath the suit jacket, a strange colored hat topped his head, and when he took it off, a mess on long dark blonde hair fell forth. Kyari was a totally different person, rather short in comparison but still tall, fiery red hair cradled her pale freckled face, scars of all variety covered her arms as her t shirt didn't cover much. Her tight blue jeans hugged at her figure, which most of the guys had no trouble noticing. They slowly took their place to the left of Maka and Soul, to the right of Black star and Tsubaki, and beneath Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters. Soul and Black Star were anxiously staring at Stein to say the words.

"Usually we would be dissecting something but since there are new kids we won't have a general class today. Mostly because I have to watch the duel between Soul, Black Star, and the new kids." Black Star and Soul bolted from their seats to go outside each with a new kid in hand. Once outside they started throwing out various taunts and battle cries.

"_Quid agatur? Habemus ad prælium_" Kyari asked as she was thrown into the arena.

"I don't know but I will not be afraid to kill them should they try to harm us."

"_Align ne alioquin omnes in angustiis._" She was confusing the hell out of both the other combatants, who thought they were just taunting them.

"Just fight us; we wanna see your skill." Soul took his arm and turned it into a scythe blade, while Black Star took his fighting stance.

"You, the scythe, your soul is very tight and controlled, and in comparison to his… which looks like a gas molecule. This should be fun. Kyari, stratagem X." She silently nodded and turned into a sword and a pair of pistols; Doragon slid the sword into a sheath and held the pistols at the ready. Black Star started the assault with a quick dash to his flank while Soul hit head on. Doragon jumped out of the way while putting two shots into Soul's blade sending him flying. Then withdrew the sword and swung the flat edge to Black Star's head, sending him straight to the ground the other direction. Then with the sword back in the sheath both pistols came out.

"Swarms." At the mention of the word each bullet swarm held each fighter to the ground and pinned them mercilessly. The sword was withdrawn again and he rushed toward Soul while the bullets picked him up and threw him toward the waiting blade. Unknown to Soul he had also picked Black Star and thrown him in the same direction, he dodged and gladly let the two collide in midair. He sheathed the sword and holstered both guns.

"We're done here," he turned toward Dr. Stein. "Can you show us to our rooms?" Dr. Stein nodded and began to roll his chair.

"Black Star is never defeated!" The childish voice behind him screamed as his heel came down toward his head. The sword unsheathed itself and Kyari came out and blocked his heel, grabbed it pulled him in and threw him across the courtyard with a mighty swing.

"Never try to harm my miester. Next time, I will not hold back, you will die by my hand." Kyari shouted these words in his bodies' general direction as a small warning. Doragon and Stein kept walking with Kyari short behind. Maka studied the fighting techniques and wrote them down, Tsubaki rushed over to help Black Star. Soul soon joined Maka and began comparing strategies. The buzz died out and each student went on their nightly assignments. Black Star and Soul both rushed to take a highly prized new job. To find it had been taken,

"What?" Black Star screamed. "C'mon! I was totally ready to assassinate that guy!"

"Would the assassination technique be screaming and alerting him to your presence? Like normal?" Tsubaki picked.

"Agreed, I was looking forward to the challenge. I mean, a big shot super villain would have made an awesome meal."

"Who took it?" Black Star raged.

"It seems the new kids took the job." Maka calmly explained.

"They must be really powerful to take such a job." Tsubaki marveled.

"We're gonna follow them aren't we?" Maka asked the menagerie behind her.

"I'm up for it, I wanna watch them, sides there isn't much work tonight. We could take a night off."

"Hell YES we are following them. I need to see who thinks they are better than me!" Maka and Tsubaki just shook their heads and sighed.

"Mind if we tag along?" Kid asked, suddenly popping up beside them. "I would like to question them about their soul wavelength."

"Is that fancy talk for gripe about the unsymmetrical-ness of their act?" Liz asked in a smart-ass voice.

"Actually, I wanted to compliment them. When holding the sword with the two pistols was very appealing and symmetrical and it looked cool." Maka sighed and grabbed her books to take with her. She at least would study while she was there.

XXX

"Soul Resonance!" Doragon shouted toward the masked dumbass. "Dragon King!" Black Star and the crowd all attracted right to see his blade aglow. The masked nim-wit charged with a small pistol blazing, as the blade took shape of a very large dragon and nearly devoured the man, instead it tore him to shreds, and the shreds slowly took form around the kinshin egg that hid inside him. Kyari reappeared and slowly ate the egg.

"Mission complete." He gladly, hugged her and much to everyone's surprise, kissed her deeply.

"Whoa, that's why their souls were so connected." Kid whispered to himself.

"What the hell is going on here?" Black Star screamed, as he jumped out of the bush. With pure instinct behind the wheel, 8 shots were fired at Black Star. Each one hitting a different vital point which sent him flying backward. Kyari lost her pistol form once the threat was analyzed.

"Oh, it's you guys. Why did you follow us?" A small line formed from each weapon and miester.

"I wanted to compliment on your symmetry! It is beautiful and amazing." He was pushed out of the way by Black Star.

"I wanna give you a piece of my mind for taking my job!" Black Star was gracefully moved by Tsubaki and Maka interjected.

"I would like to compare strategy notes." Maka asked before slowly walking away.

"I am curious, how can she turn into three weapons?" Soul asked politely.

"She can split her soul into three equal parts, two for pistols and one for sword. Because she is a hybrid of two different species. Maka if you will meet up with me in class tomorrow I will compare strategies and give you some tips. I didn't take the job; Lord Death gave it to me. And thanks I guess, I never really took notice of my symmetry."

Doragon took one long look over the whole crowd. He then whispered to Kyari for a second before taking all the miesters over to a secluded area.

"You," He pointed at Black Star "If you ever want to become what you so gloriously advertise to the entire world, you need to sit down, shut up, and listen to her. Because, you and I both know that she has always tried to steer you in the right direction but you always chased off with your self-righteous goals. And it is hurting her more than she lets on, you need to show her some respect and take good use of her advice." Then he pointed to Maka. "You need to let him know how you feel, after all the shit you two have been through, and all the pain he has gone through you still can't muster up the gall to tell him. Man up. Figuratively speaking." Next to Kid. "And you need to suck it up and tell them what you feel because I can guarantee that they feel the same way, so you need to tell them that. By the way, your obsession with symmetry isn't healthy you should see a doctor." And with that he left. Everyone was speechless, including Black Star. They all shook it off and gathered there weapons to talk it over. Doragon and Kyari were nowhere to be seen.

"They left a little bit ago. He had wings that he flew away on." Tsubaki explained. Black Star gave one last high five to Soul and walked off with Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki," Black Star called her name as they walked. She looked at him with the same sweet smile and those eyes. "What do you want to do tonight? Cause I saved the location for a cool hit, wanna do it?" Tsubaki smiled and nodded. And with that they left.

"Hey Liz, Patty," He called their names and they turned to see him, their eyes looking into his, even if the rest of them was like that pharaoh, he could always look into their eyes, and feel at peace. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Liz and Patty just shrugged at each other. As they traipsed toward him, he tried to find the words to say to them.

"What'cha want?" Liz asked him in her gentlest voice. Even Kid knew she hated that voice but she still tried to use it around him. He was thankful; she was always considerate of him and patient with all his idiosyncrasies including the symmetry thing. Even Patty, always laughing and smiling, the carefree one. She was beautiful as was her older sister.

"Kid?" Patty said softly, it snapped him out of his daze. "Are you alright?" She asked him, her eyes a gentle blue, a contrast to her sisters more powerful darker blue.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to say that I love you two, and I will always care for you. Even if you feel that you are alone, I am always with you two." He hugged them both.

"Hey, Liz, I told you he felt the same way!" With that Liz froze and glared at her sister. But Kid just laughed, he smiled which was rare for him, he hadn't smiled since the first day that they had met. At least not like that. They all laughed as they rode his skate board to their next destination.

"I wonder what that was about." Soul asked himself as he walked toward Maka. Maka looked down at the ground, pretending to read one of her books as he walked toward her. She was so scared, someone like him, someone cool could never feel the same. But he was right, she should at least say it, so she can get it out in the open. "Hey, Maka," She looked up he was right there. Smiling with those pointed teeth, she didn't mind them, but the thing she loved the most was his eyes. Those smooth eyes, she could get lost in them for days. She shook it off cause she started to blush. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm fine." They started to walk toward the bike.

"Hey I don't mind to intrude but, what was the whole meeting thing about?"

"Oh nothing much, just uh, strategies." She quickly lied.

"You're lying." Maka was caught off guard.

"N-no I'm not." She quickly tried to recover.

"Yeah, cause if it was strategies you would be talking my ear off with them. And you have barely talked since you came back. Just pretending to read your book."

"Damn it," She thought. "He saw right through it, what do I do? I'm too scared to say anything. I want to tell him but, I just can't." He stopped right in front of her and quickly caught her in an embrace.

"Hey, I don't know what's on your mind but you can tell me anything. I can take mostly anything, except if you talk about your yaoi stories again, then I might puke." She laughed and rushed back into the embrace. She buried her face into his chest.

"Ilurfyoh." She muffled into his chest.

"What? What'd you say?" She peeled her face out.

"I said 'I love you.'" She reached up and kissed him deeply. Soul was surprised and recoiled out of instinct. When Maka saw she backed up, "Sorry, I guess that was too soon, sor-." She was cut off by his lips hitting hers. They slowly kissed in one embrace for a long time. Soul smiled at her. Even he knew it; he was just waiting for her to admit it.

"That was a dirty trick." She said as she pushed herself into him.

"But it worked nonetheless." They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. After a while Soul broke it to bring the bike around, Maka hopped on and they rode away back home. Not knowing what awaited them there. 

XXX

A/N: First up are the Black Star and Tsubaki pairing. Warning Lemon! If you are sensitive to sex turn away now, but if you are a pervy person, (like me) please read on ahead!

Black star strode triumphantly into his room.

"BooYah! Did you see that suckers face when I popped right in front of him? That was awesome!" He set his stuff down on the coffee table.

"Yes! That went so well, see what I mean when I say silence is a good thing." She hugged him tightly. They laughed, and looked into each other's eyes. The laughter stopped and they continued to stare, and with one simple motion Black Star pushed himself toward her with a deep kiss. Tsubaki almost expecting it greeted it and granted him entrance. He pushed his tongue forward and let it explore Tsubaki's mouth. He cradled her face with his hands.

"My little camellia, (hint watch the anime) I should have listened to you." The kissing continued, it was sweet at first, but it turned fiery and passionate quickly. Tsubaki put her hand on Black Star's chest and felt warm liquid.

"What's that?" She looked her hand was covered in blood. "Black Star you're bleeding." She shouted he looked down and lifted his shirt off; sure enough one of the stray bullets had hit him. What was curious was that he had not noticed until now. Tsubaki ran off to get a bandage, she came back and Black Star had already lain down on the couch and had cleaned the blood and was keeping pressure on it. Tsubaki had no problem putting the bandage on, and all the gauze had been applied with ease.

"Phew." She sighed. He lay there smiling.

"I guess the romance kinda got killed didn't it." He smiled as he lay there.

"Only if you think you can't handle it." She kissed him again.

"As long as we can do this lying down." She stared at him,

"Wow you are new at this." She laughed and kissed him again. She got up and straddled him kissing him all the way. She moaned when Black Star instinctively pushed his pelvis toward her and she was greeted by his throbbing member.

"Ahh," she moaned. Taking it as a good sign, he did it again. She pushed her own pelvis down into his a couple more times before she pushed him away for a chance to breathe.

"You like it?" He asked, not sure.

"Yes, it feels great. Do I need to take control?" He grinned and nodded. She leaned down to kiss him one last time before pulling his pants down, it wasn't huge but it was still big. About 6 ½ inches, which was huge to her. She stared at it for a while before sliding off her own pants and underwear. She slowly started to slide it into her. She moaned when she started to feel pain, but she kept going. She finally hit his base as the moans of pain turned to moans of pleasure. Black Star was moaning too, he had never felt this before. He had never even masturbated before. The same was true for Tsubaki; this was her ultimate first time. The only reason she knew about this was she was talking with some other girls. She started to push up and down she could feel it sliding in and out. The sensation was driving her insane, was pounding into him harder and faster as she could feel herself rushing with the electrical impulses sent to everywhere in her body. She kept pounding harder and harder until finally, everything slowed down. The feeling was body numbing but pleasant. She could no longer feel anything, but pure unadulterated pleasure. It was the greatest experience she had ever felt, but she probably knew that it was not the only time she would feel it. She collapsed next to Black Star, panting almost unconscious, Black Star had just cum when she fell off of him so there was no worry. They both lay there panting. Tsubaki fell asleep right beside Black Star on the couch. But Black Star had picked her up and laid her in her own bed, covered her up and turned off the lights. Black Star lay in his own bed for almost an hour before he finally gave in and went to go cuddle with Tsubaki. They fell asleep together in a state of pure bliss.

A/N: Next up is the Death the Kid three-way! Normally I wouldn't write a three way but this is kind of hard to avoid. Enjoy!

*YAWN* "Man I am tired, that skateboard ride was longer than I expected." He looked Patty and Liz had already collapsed on the couches. Kid picked them up one by one and laid them in their own beds. He covered them and turned out the light; he sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. He turned it on to some brainless sitcom rerun he had seen a thousand times. He sat there, not paying a bit of attention to the TV daydreaming about building the perfect symmetrical house for himself. He was so caught up in the daydreaming that he didn't notice Liz take a seat next to him.

"What's on?" Her voice shocked Kid out of his daydream.

"Same ol' stuff." He clicked up the volume a bit.

"Kid?" She asked quietly, she was curled into a ball, her face hiding behind her knees.

"Hmm?" He said pretty brainless.

"Did you mean that?" She asked, still hiding herself. Kid looked over at her, her hat was off, and her hair all messy, her shirt ruffled and skewed and her shorts not on right. But none of that bugged him more than her question.

"Of course I did. I love you, both of you. Never forget that. Even with your memory."

"Hey!" She laughed and whacked him in the face with a pillow. He retaliated by poking her in the sides which made her shriek. They were playing and laughing, the laughing went to kissing almost in an instant. The kissing was not frenzied or passionate; it loved like a promise. Almost like a seal on a letter, a guarantee.

"I love you, you are not alone." He hugged her tightly. She hugged back; they went back to kissing soon afterward, their tongues were dueling in mid-air. His hands roamed up her warm bare side, her hands roamed his strong back. They were interrupted by a sneeze. They looked up and saw Patty spying on them, Liz was apologizing to her, and Kid slowly got up. He walked across the living room and grabbed her in a very passionate embrace and kissed her deeply. She moaned and kissed back. "I love you, too. This was the thing I was most afraid of, that I would have to choose, and I could never choose one over the other. But if you want me to, I will. But that is up to you." Kid closed his eyes and waited for their answer. Their answer was a kiss on each cheek from each of them. Kid opened his eyes shocked.

"Usually I would be upset, but I'm not, for some reason, I don't mind the sharing." Liz explained. She leaned in really close to his ear, "So long as I'm first." She licked his neck, causing him to shiver. Patty nodded and sat down on the couch and flipped it to a cartoon. Kid was led to the bedroom by Liz and fell on the bed in a passionate embrace with her. "So have you ever done anything?" She was shocked when he shook his head. "What nothing?"

"Nope, never. This will be my first. Is there something wrong with that?" She smiled, it scared him.

"No but now I have an idea." She called Patty back in and soon stripped naked with her. They pulled him back to the bed and began kissing him madly. Liz trailed off and unbuttoned his shirt and jacket. She pulled her tongue against his cold skin. Being a shinigami, he had naturally cold skin. It felt good for him to have something that warm against him. Liz brought her tongue to his nipples and licked one a couple times before switching to the other. Kid was in ecstasy, he had never had feeling in most of his limbs before now all of them brought to life by the incredible feelings he was now experiencing. To have everything brought to life by the ones you love the most. It was even more incredible than he ever could have imagined. Patty was still making out with him despite his moans and gasps. Finally she brought her breast to his mouth; Kid sucked on it tenderly, and licked it with the tip of his tongue. She was moaning, her chest heaving up and down heavily from her deep breaths. Liz kept licking, finally she came down to his pants, she unsnapped the button and pulled them down, and finally the only obstacle was his boxers, with skulls on them. She pulled them off and watched as the proverbial jack-in-the-box sprung out, it was enormous.

"Good God, Kid!" She exclaimed. "How long is it?" She grabbed the measuring tape, it read 10 inches. "Holy Damn!"

"Is that good?" He asked taking a break from Patty's breasts.

"Very, very good." She slowly licked from the base to the very tip, to taste the pre-cum that he had released. Kid was writhing, he could not believe the first feeling that he had ever felt and it was her tongue, he was thanking her so much. She put her mouth around the head and began to suck lightly, Kid was about to pass out. He finally let it all out, and Liz took it with great hunger.

"S-sorry, L-Liz." He softly muttered. She licked it all up, and then cleaned his dick off with her tongue. Liz looked up and nodded at Patty, who spread her legs over Kid's mouth. Kid took the hint and slowly used his tongue to taste the sweet nectar between her lips. Delicious. He kept licking with a great hunger. While Liz position herself over his dick. She slowly pushed herself down on him, while he was serving Patty. He tried not to scream out his feelings, as did she. Finally when he bottomed out, she withdrew and thrust again. Kid was starting to get the hang of this now and was thrusting with speed and force. Patty was grinding her pelvis into Kid's skilled tongue. Which he was still using to the best of his ability, Patty was moaning and rubbing her breasts, as was her sister who was being fucked with a glorious passion. Finally all at the same second they all came. Everything on them was alive and feeling more than ever, even their hair seemed to move on its own. They all collapsed in a panting heap. Finally Kid moved and the girls followed and they all fell asleep as one living being.

A/N: And now the Maka/Soul lemon! Enjoy.

Soul walked into the door, after being shocked awake by the rebound he opened the door.

"Open door, then push." He reminded himself; Maka slumped against him, almost asleep. "Jeez Maka," he picked her up and set her down in her bed. Soul went back into the living room and began to read on Maka's books. He didn't even read the title; he always waited to read the title until after he read the book, that way he could make connections. A trick he had learned from Maka. He set the book down and started to remember just how much she had changed his life. He had picked up so many habits he would never have thought about before, not reading titles, saying excuse me to random people. She was turning him into a better person. He wasn't sure what to think about that. His thoughts were interrupted by light breathing to the right of him. Maka was right beside him,

"Hey, you should go back to bed." He looked closer, as far as she knew she was in bed. She was sleepwalking, and she wasn't stopping. She sat down and lay down on his lap and continued her sleep. Soul tried to move but he was unsuccessful, he was pinned. The best he could do was lay down beside her. When he did she turned to be in his embrace. He didn't complain, because she was totally attached to him. He didn't mind that, he loved it, he scooted away a little and she followed. He smiled a smile he had not smiled before in a long time. She tossed and turned a bit in her sleep; she was moaning and saying something. He tried to understand but the best he could come up with was something like "run". He brought his face in closer to try to hear her.

"No!" She screamed and jerked her head up, and she hit something solid that hurt her head. She looked around she wasn't in her bedroom. She looked down and Soul was clutching his chin and saying ow repeatedly. She tried to see what was wrong, then she saw the position they were laying in. The sequence played over in her head. "I'm sorry, Soul! I didn't mean to, I just had a really bad nightmare, I'm sorry!"

"Maka."

"I'm sorry, are you bleeding? Should I get a bandage? I'm so sorry!" She kept fussing and she was about to get up when he grabbed her arm and pulled back on it so she fell back into his embrace.

"Maka, I'm fine, it was just shocking is all. I'm fine ok?" he smiled down at her. She blushed and smiled back. He lowered his lips and barely brushed hers and she was the one that pulled him down. Their lips met and didn't lose contact. Soul caressed her neck. Maka ran her hands up his bare back and up his thighs. Soul pulled back,

"Are you sure you want to go that far?" he asked her. She thought for a bit and sat next to him.

"I'm not sure. On one hand, I haven't felt like this before and I am willing to go with my feelings. On the other," She paused.

"You don't want to be like your father?" Soul interjected. Maka had a sudden vision of her father surrounded by women. She both laughed and scowled.

"That's true, but I really feel good with you. It's not like him who just wants a cheap one night stand. I feel this is natural; I would have stopped it at kissing had I thought anything else. But I just don't know." She leaned against him. Soul held her close to him.

"Then we'll wait. If I do anything while you're not sure then that would be like me forcing myself on you. And that is not cool." He held her even tighter. Maka was in a war with her brain. The angel and devil on her shoulder were all out tonight.

"WAIT! The biggest mistake you could make is if you get emotion into it, remember the Blair incident?" The angel was appealing to reason. "Don't listen to her, because she is going to tell you to do it because you would get pleasure from it." She pointed at the devil.

"Don't do anything yet." The devil calmly said. "He hasn't said he loves you yet, so wait it out, I don't want you to get hurt kid. If you find out that he loves you, go with what your heart says. Not your body. Cause honey you're hornier than anyone I have ever known. Go with your heart, and you won't go wrong." And she disappeared. The angel was speechless and disappeared as well.

"Soul?" Maka asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" Soul responded without even a second for a pause.

"Yes, I love you, and I have for quite a while." Soul was blushing, but he turned away to hide it from Maka, but she saw it. She pushed him down on the couch and kissed him hard. She licked his neck and began to nibble too. "Wait you sure about this Maka?" Maka leant up and pulled her coat and shirt off, the bra slipped off with no trouble. She sat there straddling him with no shirt on and began to grind at his pelvis.

"Yes, take me. I don't care anymore. I want you." She quickly ripped off his shirt and kissed down his scared chest.

"Maka." He whispered. She kept kissing and licking. "Maka." He said it with a little more volume this time. She kept trying to please him. He finally grabbed her. "Maka!" She looked at him, "I'm supposed to go first. Just lay back and relax." He kissed her softly and lay her down gently on the couch. He pulled back and lifted her up. He carried her into her room and lay her down there.

"Need of a scenery change?" She joked as she rubbed his chest.

"No, but this is more romantic." He kissed her again then kissed and nibbled at her neck. She moaned at his touch and gasped at his breath on her skin. He licked the spot he bit gently. He licked down to her breasts. He licked her hard nipples and massaged her firm breasts. She moaned out a slight breath while he did so. He kept licking until he got to her skirt line; he skipped her core and went to her legs. He massaged and rubbed them, and she gave a very satisfactory moan at the feelings. He massaged up her legs until he came to the junction. He slowly and gently let his fingers trace the shapes between her legs. She gasped and begged to be touched. He slid her skirt and panties down and slowly rubbed her soft wet vagina. He let his fingers slip between her folds and massage the pink flesh underneath. She moaned loudly, she had never been touched there before. He slowly bent down and began to lick the soft pick flesh, she shrieked when his tongue hit her clit. He kept licking that, she was bucking her hips and panting at his tongue; he took a break from her clit and stuck his tongue in the tight hole that beckoned him lower. Maka sighed and moaned loudly. She could feel the impulses in her body beckoning the coming wave of climax to her core. Her legs were twitching wildly and she was grabbing the bed sheets in closed fists. She screamed loudly and moaned her lovers name as his tongue continued to dart in and out of her virgin hole. She gave one final gasp as it hit. Everything stopped. Nothing seemed to work anymore. She felt like everything had just slowed to a complete stop and stayed there. No sounds, no annoyances, just pure bliss. She fell back to the sheets and everything resumed but nothing seemed to be working on her. She was completely numb, but she loved it. He came up to kiss her and point her down to the direction of her core. Her vagina was over flowing with her love juices. Soul dipped his fingers in his lover's honey pot and brought it to her for a taste. She licked his fingers slowly and sensually. It was delicious.

"What next, madam?" he asked as he rubbed her soft stomach.

"Take me, please. Fuck me." She said it so abrubtly it caught Soul off guard. Not that he was complaining with her decision.

"All right, I'll go slowly."

"Fuck that, take me, I don't care about the pain." Soul was surprised but he aimed to please. He took off his pants and boxers and positioned his cock at her entrance. He thought it was all right. A good 7 or 8 inches, he wasn't complaining. He looked at his lover for conformation.

"You sure?" She nodded and spread her legs even farther, they were almost 90 degrees. "Damn." He thought, he pushed his cock into her. She inhaled sharply and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grunted at the feeling, it was so tight, it *barely* fit. He withdrew slowly and quickly thrust in again. Maka pushed her legs on top of his shoulders, Soul was thankful, that made thrusting so easy. He kept thrusting harder and harder. Maka was in heaven. The feelings that rushed over her entire body cascaded her into a state of total self-unaware-ness. She had forgotten every trouble she had, she forgot every person she had ever met. Her mind was a total blank and it was the best thing she had ever felt. To not have any trouble or stress mentally or physically. Soul was equally happy, all he felt was pure love toward her. He felt no lust, just passion. He felt totally at peace with an angry world. Their climaxes were worlds apart. Maka felt nothing else but pleasure, and Soul felt everything he could ever want to feel in the world. Soul pulled out though, but Maka was still riding the last little waves of her climax when Soul crawled into bed next to her. They fell asleep together, their hearts beating so fast and their minds rushing with what to do next. But their hearts were both at peace as they fell asleep looking into each other's eyes.

Which one was your favorite? Review and give me your opinion, the winning couple will get their own unique one shot. Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading.


End file.
